Bear Station
The "Bear Station" is a gas station in Life is Strange 2, located in Washington, close to or in Mount Rainier National Park. It is an explorable location in Episode 1: Roads. Overview The gas station is owned by Hank Stamper and his wife Doris Stamper, with Doris working as a cashier for the station's market. Surrounded by forest, the station features a small parking lot, a picnic table, a washroom, two gas pumps, and a small workbench where Hank carves the wooden bears which he offers for sale in the station's convenience store. Episode One - "Roads" Sean and Daniel Diaz stumble upon the gas station after walking down the road for three days. They stock up on food and water and get a free map of the area. Inside the store, they meet Doris, Brody Holloway, and Mushroom (unnamed at the time). After retrieving a map and enough food, Sean and Daniel eat outside and plan their next destination. While doing so, Hank approaches and accuses the two of theft. When Sean reacts to this, Hank knocks him out and Daniel runs into the woods. At night, Sean wakes up tied to a pipe in the back room of the gas station, hearing a discussion between Doris and Hank. Hank enters the room and tells Sean that he knows what happened in Seattle. After Hank leaves, Daniel talks to Sean through the vent and is able to help Sean explore the room to the point where Sean finds the keys, which Sean gives to Daniel. Daniel cuts Sean free of the pipe, but wanders into the convenience store section while Sean retrieves his backpack and is caught by Hank. A loud crash is heard, and Sean rushes through the door to find Daniel standing before an unconscious Hank surrounded by scattered merchandise and knocked-over stands. After internally debating on whether or not to steal some camping gear, Sean escapes the gas station with Daniel in tow. Items for Sale * Chock-O-Crisp Bar ($1.99) * Hot Dogs (2) ($6) Sean cannot steal this item * Mac n' Cheese ($4.50) * Sleeping Bag ($16) Sean cannot steal this item * Sliced Bread ($5.90) * Soda ($3.50) * Sweater ($59.99) Sean cannot afford this item and can only acquire it through theft in the final cutscene at Bear Station * Tent ($69.99) * Washington T-Shirt ($11.50) Sean cannot steal this item * Water Bottle ($4.50) Daniel can also acquire a Power Bear toy by playing the claw game three times without switching players (for a total of $3). Interactions :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Sean's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' Episode One - "Roads" Outside * * * * * * *He can have a moment of calm on a bench. * * * * He can examine a series of flyers on a bulletin board, including: ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * Washroom * * * * Convenience Store * *He can examine a brochure rack, including: ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *He can look at Brody's laptop. * * * * * * * * * * * * * Back Office *After Hank leaves: ** ** ** ** ** *After looking at the computer: **Sean can attempt to reach for the chair. ** * After the computer turns on: **Sean can push over a sign (required). ** **He can kick the shelf. *After kicking the shelf: ** **He can examine a pile of papers, including: *** *** *After a certain period of time, Sean can answer Daniel after he calls out from the vents (required). After this: **Sean can ask Daniel to tear off the vent. **He can ask Daniel to go to the office window (required). ** ** *After looking at the keys: **He can ask Daniel for a tool (required). **After a short period of time, he can accept the tool from Daniel (required). ** * After pushing his way to the other side of the room: ** **After kicking them down, Sean can pick up the keys (required). Trivia * A poster outside the gas station displaying an "ASH-82" chainsaw for sale references Ash Williams and his chainsaw hand from the classic 1981 horror movie The Evil Dead. The poster was posted by Sam R., a nod at director Sam Raimi. * According to Doris, Hank built and founded Bear Station over thirty years prior to the events of the game, supported by a wooden bear carving that can be found in its back office which reads "HANK DORIS | STAMPER | 8-22-1982". * Doris can also state that a famous Hollywood director once recorded footage for a TV series at Bear Station, evidenced by a photo framed on the wall depicting Hank with said director. * Tommy's Holiday Camp may be a reference to The Who song, featured on their rock opera Tommy. In that story, the eponymous protagonist starts a holiday camp. Gallery Concept Art Florent-auguy-03.jpg|The building's exterior. Florent-auguy-08.jpg|The convenience store's interior. Florent-auguy-14.jpg|A linework sketch of the building's exterior. Screenshots LiS2E1S3_-_Bear_Station_(Daytime)_05.png|An exterior shot of Bear Station. LiS2E1S3_-_Bear_Station_(Daytime)_06.png|The service station area at Bear Station. LiS2E1S3_-_Bear_Station_(Daytime)_33.png|The entrance to Bear Station's convenience store. LiS2E1S3_-_Bear_Station_(Daytime)_34.png|An interior shot of Bear Station's convenience store. LiS2E1S3_-_Bear_Station_(Nighttime)_07.png|A shot of Hank's desk within Bear Station's back office. LiS2E1S3_-_Bear_Station_(Nighttime)_16.png|A nighttime exterior shot of Bear Station. Notes Category:Explorable Locations Category:Locations (Season 2) Category:Explorable Locations (Season 2) Category:Episode 1: Roads Locations Category:Locations Category:Season 2